Harvest Hedgehog
by Romshark
Summary: Harvest Moon - Sonic Crossover, at least at first. Sonic inherits a farm, but is everything as it seems? FINISHED.
1. Inheriting the Farm

_I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Harvest Moon. I also don't own anything that belongs to someone else, including shows, songs, or turnips. Rated P.G._

_Contains SonicAmy, TailsCream, KnuxRouge, Sally-bashing, characters and ideas from every official Sonic Universe (Sega, AoStH, SATAM, SU, Sonic Anime [aka Sonic the Movie], and SonicX)_

_Ok, welcome to this fanfic. What started off as a parody of Harvest Moon with Sonic characters became a story with a real plot. It starts off heavily based off of Harvest Moon: Back to Nature (PSOne), but becomes more Sonic based near the end._

_And don't worry. This is one story I plan to write from start to end. I already wrote down the main plot in my notes, so this won't end up being abandoned like some fics (including one I wrote earlier.) On with the show! _

Sonic the Hedgehog looked over what he inherited.  It was supposed to be a farm, but it looked like a jungle and some old buildings.

Sonic remembered visiting his Uncle Chuck here many years ago.  He was really young then.  He was notified that his Uncle went missing months ago, and that the farm was his.  He was no farmer, but he was sure that he could…

"Hey!  What do you think you're doing?!"

Sonic jumped out of his daydream and saw a rather large man at the gate.  "This is private property!  We're waiting for the old man's nephew to claim the farm, or we'll clear this dump out and put in a factory," the man bellowed.

"Sorry, no factory today. I'm Sonic. I'm Uncle Chucks' nephew."

The man looked shocked.  After he got over it, he examined the young hedgehog through his black glasses. "Is that so? Do you really think you can get anything to grow in this wasteland?"

"I'll give it a go, but just who are you?"

The man got a grin on his face. "I'm Dr. Eggman, the greatest mayor in the world!"

Sonic looked at him funny. "Ok, Eggman, I'll do my best to restore the…" he glanced at a sign near the entrance "the Freedom Farm!"

"Well, good luck then.  I'd give you the grand tour, but I've got some important business to attend to.  Enjoy your stay at Knothole Village!" Eggman then left.

Sonic checked his watch.  It was too late in the day to start working on the fields, so he decided to look around town.

His first stop was at the market.  A yellow squirrel was stocking the shelves.  "Oh, hello," he said when he noticed the blue hedgehog.

"Hi, I'm Sonic.  I just inherited the old farm and I need supplies."

The squirrel grinned. "You came to the right place. Name's Ray." He went over to a table with bags.  "These are the seeds you can grow.  We only have the ones that you can grow this time of year."

Sonic picked up some bags of turnips. As he paid for it, a girl came out of the back.  She was a bat wearing a jumpsuit and boots with hearts on the ends.

"Hey Ray, I'm going to the inn to get something to eat.  Did you want anything for dinner?" she said, then she saw Sonic. "Oh, we have a new customer!"

"This is Sonic.  He's running the old farm now.  Sonic, this is my sister Rouge," Ray said.

"Glad to hear it.  Business has been slow since Uncle Chuck disappeared," Rouge said.

"Wait, you call him Uncle?" Sonic asked.

"We all do," Ray said. "He always was so nice."

"Well, I gotta go. I want to get an early start tomorrow," Sonic said.   "See ya!"

Sonic ran home with the seeds in his arms. Along the road, he saw something brown.  He stopped to see what it was.

It turned out to be a person. A fox, to be more accurate. The fox was staring at the moon with a depressed look.

"Hey, are you OK?" Sonic asked him.

"I guess so," the fox said. "My name is Tails."

"Tails?  Why is that?"

Tails then got up.  It became evident that he had an extra tail behind him. He sighed. "I was born like this.  Most people think I'm a freak. I've never even had a friend."

"Don't think like that!" Sonic said. "Some people thought I was a freak too."

"Really? Why?"

Instead of answering, Sonic ran at top speed down the road to his farm, and came back with some cans of soda, all under five seconds. "I happen to be really fast. Here, have a drink."

Tails eyes got wide as he took the beverage. "That's incredible!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you can find your tail as a huge advantage."

"Thank you.  But who are you?"

"My name is Sonic.  I'm restoring the old run-down farm."

"Cool. I'm staying at the inn, so I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Ok. Catch you later!" Sonic said, and he sped home.

---------

Ok, that was short, and a bit bland, I admit, but the next one will be better. Go read it, I should have already finished it and uploaded it by now. R&R.


	2. Hard Work and New Friends

_Disclamers__ include, but are not limited to, the ones at the top of the first page of this document. Suffice it to say, I don't own anything._

Sonic woke up to "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" He got up, eager to start.  Then he realized he didn't have any chickens. He ran out to investigate.

He stood outside and heard it again. It came from the dog house. Sonic got down on his hands and knees to look in. When he did, something blue flew out. Sonic fell back in surprise.

"Hi, I'm Omochao, and I'm here to help you!" the little blue thing said.

Sonic looked at it. "What are you?"

It hovered in the air using a propeller on its head. "I'm a robot. My function is to offer instructions and tips on farming. I also protect livestock from wild animals."

Sonic got a thought. "I bet you've been asked this before, but do you know what happened to my Uncle Chuck?"

"Chuck went to Mother's Hill 62 days ago and did not return. After 48 hours, I contacted the police."

"There's a police station?" Sonic asked.

"Officer Snively is the only officer. He lives with his uncle, Mayor Eggman."

"Ok, thanks," Sonic said. He went inside and ate breakfast. After that, he started to clear the field. At least, he tried to.

Sonic decided to start in the corner near his house. He picked up the large rock and decided it would be easiest to break the rocks up into smaller pieces. So he started banging the rock against another rock, which didn't work.

Omochao went over and started talking. "You need to clear the land before you can plant crops. Use a hammer to break small stones and an axe to cut up sticks."

Sonic continued banging the rocks together. "And where do you suggest I get such items?"

"Tools are located in a wooden chest in the house."

Sonic dropped the rocks. "Cool! Thanks!" He ran in and opened the chest and found a rucksack and some low-end tools. _Hey, I can use this to carry things_, he thought as he put on the rucksack. He then put the axe in the sack and ran outside with the hammer in his hands.

Sonic then started in the corner again and started smashing rocks.  This was much easier.  As he did this, Omochao continued: "Once land is clear, use the hoe to till the soil. One bag of seeds will cover a three-by-three area."

Sonic considered this and cleared enough land for the seeds he had.  He could clear the rest of the land when he had something to plant there. Instead of using the hoe, Sonic found he could till the soil using a spin dash. He then planted and watered the seeds. A good start, he thought. "How long until I can harvest them?" he asked Omochao.

"If you water every day, these plants should be ready to harvest in about a week."

"A week!?  What do I do for money while I wait for plants to grow?" Sonic said.

"Chickens make a great source of daily income. However, you do not have much money, and probably cannot afford one. Foraging is recommended. Anything you find or any farm products can be placed in the shipping bin." Omochao then hovered around the bin. "The buyer will pick up and pay you for the goods at 5 p.m., except on holidays."

Sonic decided to forage later. "I should save up for a chicken.  How much is a chicken?"

"Current price is not available."

Sonic decided to go ask the poultry dealer. He wanted to get to know all the people anyway. "Watch over the farm, I'm gonna get some info on some chickens."

Sonic then sped off.  He returned a split second later. "Uh, where is…"

"After leaving the farm, take the road on the right.  The poultry farm is along that road."

"Thanks," Sonic said, and sped off again.

Sonic reached the gate to the poultry farm and stopped when he heard arguing.

"I hate you!"

He then saw something pink go right by him. He then went up to the red echidna that was standing there.

"Hi, I'm Sonic. What was that about?"

The echidna sighed. "I'm Knuckles. My sister Amy and I were arguing over a chicken that she left out last night that died. I lost it and yelled at her, but I know she didn't mean to. Say, could you go and talk to her for me?"

"Me?" Sonic said. "But she doesn't know me.  She's you sister. Shouldn't you do it?"

Knuckles sighed again. "If I tried to, she'd try to knock me in the head. Besides, I got stuff to do. It's my duty to protect the chickens."

"Ok, I'll do it." Sonic said and he ran off.

_That guy sure is obsessive about chickens, _Sonic thought.  _He talks about them like they're rare emeralds or something._

Sonic ran into the forest and looked for Amy. On the way, he found a whole pile of bamboo shoots and stuffed as many as he could into his rucksack. _That'll add to my income,_ he thought with a smile.

Sonic found Amy sitting by a lake, crying. He carefully approached her. "Hey, are you Ok?" he said softly.

Amy turned around to face him. She was a pink hedgehog with green eyes like his own. She was wearing a red headband, a red dress and red boots with white stripes. Sonic thought she was actually very nice looking.

"It's all my fault!" she said between sobs. "Birdie was my favorite chicken."

Sonic sat down next to her. "It'll be Ok."

"Thanks," Amy said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't even know your name. I'm Amy Rose."

"I'm Sonic. I'm running the old farm."

Amy looked down. "I'm sorry that I've taken up so much of your time. I'm sure you have a lot to do to get that old place up and running again."

Sonic checked his watch. "Actually, it's only 3. I've got loads of time." He got up and offered his hand to help her up. "Can I walk you home?"

She took his hand and got up, and shook her head. "I'm not ready to go home. Mind if I hang around your farm while you work?"

Sonic grinned. "No problem."

They walked back to the farm, which still had sticks and stones, but only a few weeds remained.

"Wow, you already cleared all those weeds out?" Amy asked while Sonic dumped his collection into the shipping bin.

"Not me, I only cleared out enough to plant some seeds." Sonic said. He then noticed a familiar figure at the other end, pulling out some of the weeds that remained. "Hey Tails!" he yelled.

Tails looked up and grinned. "Hey Sonic," he said as he ran up to the hedgehogs. "I got the weeds pulled out for you."

"Thanks, that was a big help. But why did you do it?"

"Well," Tails said, "I wanted to pay you back for yesterday. For both your words of encouragement and for the soda."

"Well, it looks like you're helping a lot of people and making friends in only a few days," Amy said with a smile.  "We should be grateful you came here."

"What can I say? I have a steadfast heart of gold," Sonic said. He then took out his hammer and started breaking rocks.

"You're Amy from the poultry farm, right? Did Sonic help you out too?" Tails asked.

"Well, I got into an argument with my brother Knuckles. Sonic comforted me afterwards."

Sonic spoke up as he was trying to break a big boulder with no luck. "Your brother did say that he didn't mean to yell at you, if it makes any difference. Why won't this stupid boulder break even a little?!"

Amy got up and walked over to the boulder. "I know he means well, but sometimes he makes me so mad," she then whipped out a giant mallet out of nowhere and raised it above her head. "KNUCKLES NO BAKA!!" She then brought the mallet down on the boulder, breaking it into extremely tiny pieces. She then did the same thing to the other two large boulders.

Sonic and Tails stood there with wide eyes. "Whoa," Sonic said. Now he saw why Knuckles didn't want to deal with her until she calmed down.

"Better the boulder than me," a voice came from the gate. Everyone looked up.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said.

Knuckles walked over to the other three. "I heard the sound of Amy hitting something. You don't mistake that sound."

Knuckles then turned to Amy. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll try not to in the future."

"Apology accepted. But I did put my anger to good use," she said, indicating where the rocks once were. She then hit the last rock with her mallet, thus clearing the field of stones.

Knuckles grinned. "Not bad, but I'll clear out the tree stumps." Knuckles then jabbed a tree stump with his spiked knuckle, causing it to split instantly. He then repeated this for every stump, while Sonic ran behind and put the new logs and sticks in the log bin. Now the land was completely cleared.

Knuckles rejoined Amy and Tails sitting on the shipping bin and admired his work. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Sonic said with a grin.

"Now all you have to do is till it," Amy said.

"You may want to get off the shipping bin unless you want to be sold," came a new voice. They saw an armadillo.

"Oh, hey Mighty," Amy said as she and Tails got off the bin. "Sonic, this is Mighty. He's the local buyer, and he sometimes delivers special items you order off of the television."

"Pleased to meet you," Mighty said, shaking Sonic's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best," Sonic said. "At least, once I get something that I can sell."

Mighty got the bamboo shoots out of the bin. "Wow, there must a million Shoots in here!"

Mighty calculated how much to pay. He got out the amount and gave it to Sonic in an envelope. He then started to leave with a bag full of bamboo shoots.

"Thanks, Sonic.  I'll be back at five tomorrow. Oh, if you're not here, I'll leave the money in the mailbox." Mighty then left.

 "OK guys," said Sonic. "Stand back!"

Sonic then curled into a ball and started spinning. He then took off all across the field as a spinning blade, taking care to avoid where he had planted the turnips. He had the whole field tilled in less than ten seconds.

The other people were surprised now. They had no idea that Sonic could go so fast or spin like that.

"Thanks for your help. No matter what, you guys are always welcome here," Sonic said.

"Sonic, I still wanted to thank you for helping Amy," Knuckles said. He then pulled an egg out of his backpack.

"An egg?" Tails asked

"If you place this in the incubator in the chicken coop, it'll hatch into a chicken in a few days." Knuckles said.

"But don't you sell chickens? Doesn't this cut into your sales?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry, we can afford it. Besides, when it grows up, it'll need to eat, and we're the only provider of chicken feed," Amy said with a grin.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Sonic said. Knuckles walked forward to give the egg to Sonic, but tripped on a stick. The egg went flying into the air.

"AHHH! Catch it!" Amy yelled. Sonic got into position to catch it, but didn't get a chance to. Tails caught it by flying nine feet above the hedgehog.

Sonic went wide-eyed. "You can fly?"

Tails landed. "I was gonna show you later, but I learned to last night after what you said. I got some help from the daughter of the inn's owner, Cream. She can actually fly too, with her ears." He handed the egg to Sonic.

"Cool! That was great, Tails. Come on, let's get this egg started," Sonic said. The four started making their way to the chicken coop.

Amy ran up to Tails. "That was amazing, Tails!" she said.

Tails beamed. "Yeah, I'll have to tell Cream that I already used my new skills to do something good.  That'll make her happy."

"Oh, it sounds like you're trying to impress a special someone in your life," Knuckles teased. Tails just blushed.

Sonic set the egg into the incubator. Knuckles checked the wiring, and signaled Amy to turn it on. The incubator started to get warm.

They then walked outside. It was getting dark. "Well, we should head home," Knuckles said. "I'm meeting a friend at the inn tonight."

"Hey, why don't we all go to the inn?" Amy said. "We all worked hard."

"I'm game," Sonic said, taking out the money he got from Mighty. "Maybe I have enough to cover…WOAH!! There's like $700 in here!"

"Remind me to start collecting bamboo shoots," Tails said.

"I don't think that'll work," Amy said. "Nobody has harvested the shoots in months, so they built up.  They grow so slow, you'll probably only find three a day now."

"OK, I'll see you at the bar at 8," Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Amy said their goodbyes, and started to leave. However, before they left, Amy gave Sonic a quick, small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again," she said, and ran off catch up with Knuckles.

Tails noticed Sonic start to blush.  "So, do you like Amy?" he said with a sly grin.

"Do you like Cream?" Sonic asked with a similar grin.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then fell over laughing.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Amy," Tails said.

"And I won't tell Cream," Sonic said.

Later, they met at the inn. Sonic found out that the friend Knuckles was stalking about was his girlfriend, Rouge, from the market. They sat at a table when a brown rabbit approached them.

"Hey guys, is this the new person running the farm?" the rabbit asked.

"Sure is!" Amy said. "Cream, this is Sonic.  Sonic, this is Cream.  She helps her mom Vanilla run the inn." She then also indicated another older rabbit behind the counter polishing silverware, who waved back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sonic," Cream said. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Yes please," Said Sonic. "A round of root beer for all of us."

Cream left and came back with lots of root beer. They all took a mug (even Cream). Sonic raised his mug.

"To my Uncle Chuck, wherever he is," he said.

"To Uncle Chuck," the others repeated, then they took a sip of their root beer.

After his was half gone, Sonic stared into his mug. "I wish I knew what happened to him. Omochao told me a little of what happened. Oh, Tails, I hope Omochao didn't bother you when you were pulling the weeds."

Tails looked at Sonic. "No, I never even saw it."

"That's odd. I asked it to keep an eye on the farm for me."

"Maybe it broke down," Knuckles said. "It was overdue for a checkup even before Uncle Chuck's disappearance."

"Where should I take it to get it looked at?" Sonic asked.

"Normally you send it away to the Omochao company, but that'll take days," Amy said.

"I'm good with machines. I'll take a look at it for you." Tails offered.

Sonic grinned "Sure thing!"

"Tails, you're so nice," Cream said. Tails started to blush.

Sonic noticed the clock on the wall. "It's getting late.  I'm gonna go home. I want to get an early start tomorrow."

Everyone said goodbye to him and thanked him for the root beer.  Sonic then ran home.  When he got there, he looked for Omochao.  He finally found it in the dog house.

"There you are!" Sonic said.  It didn't move.  Sonic picked it up and examined it. _I guess it is broke_, he thought. He took it inside and set it on the table.  _I'll take it to Tails tomorrow_. He then wrote in his journal, turned out the lights, and hopped into bed. He then jumped back out, took off his rucksack (with the axe in it), dropped the whole thing on the floor, rubbed his back where the axe handle had jammed into his spine, jumped back into bed, and went to sleep.

----

Ok, I think that was better than Chapter 1. Hopefully I'll get Chapter Three up in a day or so. R&R!


	3. Librarians, robots, horses, and emeralds

_No reviews? I anyone reading this? Well, I'll continue anyway. Review if you're reading this story please.  Oh and I do know that there's a part in the story To Rule a Kingdom by The Magic Pickle Fairy that features Sally playing Tetris on Nicole, and that I have the same thing here. I had that typed into my story  days ago. I didn't copy from anyone. It's just a coincidence._

_While I'm at it, I don't own any characters. Harvest Moon: Back to Nature belongs to Natsume, Sonic and co belong to Sega, and those wacky Freedom Fighters are from DIC and/or Archie Comics. _

Sonic woke up at 6 a.m. to the sound of crowing from the poultry farm.  It wasn't as loud as Omochao was yesterday, but it was loud enough.

After a quick breakfast, Sonic watered the plants and checked on the egg. He then went into the forest to gather some Bamboo Shoots.  Amy was right, he only found three.

The last one he found near the lake that he had found Amy at.

It was a peaceful area, with a small cave and a hot spa. The area was so green and healthy.  Sonic scoffed at the memory of what Eggman told him. _How could someone build a factory in this great area? _He thought.

He then noticed a flower near the water. "How pretty," he said as he picked it up. "I'll give it to Amy."

"Aww, thanks," said a voice behind him. Sonic spun around quick to see Amy and Cream.

"Sorry to scare you, Mr. Sonic. Amy and I always come here on nice days." Cream said.

Sonic's face was now bright red, but he managed to give the flower to Amy.

"Thanks, I love it!" Amy said as she pinned it under her headband.

Sonic decided to change subjects fast. "Cream, do you know if Tails is up yet? I need him to look at Omochao."

"Yes, he's already up," Cream said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go see him." And with that, Sonic ran off.  Amy went over to the lake and looked at her reflection with the flower in her hair. She sighed happily.

Sonic ran home. He dumped the shoots into the shipping bin, picked up Omochao, and took off for the inn.

Tails was reading a Popular Mechanics when Sonic came in.

"I found the Omochao," Sonic said, "but I think it's broke."

"Ok, set him on the table," Tails said.

Tails then opened the back panel of the robot and started to look. "It looks like some of the wires dry-rotted and broke off." He replaced the wires with some new ones he had. He then turned it back on.

Omochao beeped for a few seconds and said "O.S. not found."

"O.S.?" Sonic asked.

"Operating System," Tails said.  "Somehow, his program got corrupt." He pulled out a laptop computer and turned it on. As it was booting, Amy and Cream came in.

"Any luck?" Amy asked.

"Well, Tails fixed the wiring part in no time at all, but I think it has amnesia," Sonic said.

Tails hooked a cable up to Omochao and his computer. He looked at the data on his screen.

"Well, I can't recover the operating system, but his memories are intact."

"That doesn't sound good," Cream said.

"I don't have a copy of the operating system, so we'll need to order a new copy," Tails said. He picked up Omochao and looked at a label on the bottom of it's left foot.

"For service and parts call…perfect!" He went over to the counter where the payphone was. He put in a coin and called the number.

"Hi, I need to order a replacement part... Yes, I'll hold…  Yes, I need an Omochao operating system, part number D527456-433… No, I don't want an extended warranty… Freedom Farm in Knothole Village… Thanks! Bye."

He walked back to the table. "It should be here in about 4 to 5 days. I'll back up Omochao's memory to my computer, just in case."

"Almost a week?" Sonic asked. "What do I do if I need some farming advice?"

"Well, there is the library," Cream said.

Amy started to scowl. "Oh, yeah, but it's run by _that girl_…"

"Who?" Sonic asked, sensing that Amy didn't like this person.

"A chipmunk named Sally," Cream said. "She has a bit of an ego. She pretends to have a high intelligence, but her handheld computer really does the work."

"She always has that 'I'm better than you' attitude, but will act sweet to any guy she thinks she can get" Amy said. "Her boyfriend's worse."

"Who's her boyfriend?" Sonic asked.

"A skunk named Geoffrey St. John. He only comes in during the summer and runs a restaurant at the beach. His food isn't very good, but Sally persuades people to go there," Cream said.

"Not the most popular people, are they?" Tails asked.

"Just ask Knuckles about it. He'll complain about St. John for days," Amy said. "Since he's only here for the summer, Sally tries to date other people during the rest of the year without him knowing."

Sonic got up. "I've only seen part of town so far anyway, so it's time I've seen the rest."

"I'll go with you," Amy said. "I can help you find your way around."

They decided to go to the library first. Sally was sitting at the corner, looking like she was working with her computer, Nicole. However, she was really playing Tetris on it.

When Sonic and Amy walked in, Sally jumped up and ran over to meet Sonic, almost knocking Amy over.

"Hi, I'm Sally! I've never seen you before."

"Uh, I'm Sonic. I'm taking over the old farm…"

"That's great! It's nice to have such a strong, handsome man getting that farm into shape."

"Yeah…do you have any books on farming?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, on that shelf," Sally said, and walked over to a shelf.

Sonic found a book called "Farming For Dummies." He started to read a paragraph on seed growth rates when Sally interrupted his thoughts.

"You know," she said, "the Goddess Festival is two weeks away. Everyone will be there with a date. I'm still looking for one."

Sonic decided it would be easier to read the book at home, away from this chipmunk. "Well, I hope you find someone," he said.

"Oh, you've already got a date?" Sally asked.

Sonic thought quick. "Yup, right here," he said, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy just grinned.

"Ok," Sally said sadly as she got the book ready for checkout. "I just hope someone will ask me…" she started to cry.

"Good luck!" Amy and Sonic said together as they went outside.

Sally wiped her tears away, got a scowl, and continued playing Tetris.

"What a nut," Sonic said when they were a few buildings away. "I hope Omochao gets fixed soon." He then stopped. "I'm sorry about putting you on the spot back there. About the festival…"

"No problem," Amy said, cutting him off. "I didn't have a date yet anyway."

Sonic grinned. "Great."

They went to the market next to pick up more supplies. Rouge was counting money in the register. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hi. I'm back for more supplies," Sonic said.  He noticed a rucksack for sale, much bigger than the old worn-out one he had. He picked it up.

He also looked at the seeds. "I have the whole field ready for seeds, so I should get a lot."

Amy came over to him. "Don't forget that you have to water everything you plant except grass. With that old watering can, it'll take forever."

"Good point," Sonic said. "Do you have any large watering cans or something?" he asked Rouge.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "For stuff like that, you need to talk to the blacksmith, Gerald Robotnik. He specializes in tools. He can upgrade your old can."

"Ok." Sonic said, picking up only a few bags of seeds. He paid for his stuff and walked out, putting the old rucksack into the new one to keep as a backup.

Their next stop was the hospital, run by Dr. Antoine D' Coolette and his nurse, Bunnie Rabbot. It was a short visit, as Sonic had a hard time understanding either one, since Bunnie had a southern accent and Antoine had a French accent.

They came to the church next, where a large purple walrus named Rotor was sweeping the patio. The last stop was the local ranch, run by a crocodile named Vector. Sonic thought about a cow, but he wanted to wait until his income was steadier.

The two stopped in front of the poultry farm. "That's the blacksmith," she pointed to the nearby building. "But it's closed on this day of the week. I've got chores to do, so I'll be going now."

"Ok, see ya, Amy," Sonic said. Amy went into her house, and Sonic took off for his farm.

When he got there, he found some money in the mailbox, just as Mighty said. It was getting dark, but Sonic still had enough time to plant the seeds. He didn't know if he could water it all before it got completely dark, when he felt water. It started to rain.

Sonic smiled to himself and went inside. After doing a few things, he went to sleep.

Sonic got up and ate a quick breakfast. Before he finished, he heard a knock at the door. Swallowing what he had in his mouth, he answered the door to see Vector, the animal-dealing crocodile.

"Hey Sonic," he said. "I'm running low on space, and wondered if you'd like a horse."

Sonic noticed that he had a horse with him. The horse was still young, but he looked strong.

"Wow," Sonic said as he petted the horse. "You know how to raise great horses."

"Sure do," Vector said with a grin. "He's truly amazing!"

"I'll take him!" Sonic said, excited.

"Make sure to feed him, talk to him, and brush him everyday."

Sonic blinked. "Brush him?" He ran into the house and ran back out. "I couldn't find a brush."

Vector chuckled. "You can buy a brush from the blacksmith."

"No problem," Sonic said, "I needed to see him about something else anyway."

"I'll take your horse to your stable," Vector said. "By the way, what did you want to name him?"

Sonic thought for a second. "I'll call him Tornado."

"Good name," Vector said. "When he gets bigger, you should enter him into the horse race."

"Ok," Sonic said. "Thanks."

Vector left, and Sonic checked on his plants. The turnips had started to grow, and the ground was still moist from the overnight rain. He didn't have to water today. A quick check on the egg and off he went to forage.

While foraging, Sonic ran across Amy and Cream by the lake. "Hey ladies," he called.

"Hi Sonic," they both said. Sonic walked up to them.

"Guess what? I got a young horse from Vector!"

"That's wonderful!" Cream said.

"Mind if we see him later?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Sonic said, "but first I wanted to see Gerald about some things."

"Ok, we'll be by later," Amy said.

Sonic went back to his farm and put the shoots in the bin. He grabbed his watering can and went to the blacksmith, which just opened for the day.

A black hedgehog was behind the counter, looking over some notes. "Hi, I'm Sonic. Are you Mr. Gerald?"

The black hedgehog looked up. "No, I'm Shadow. I'm an apprentice to the professor."

Sonic looked at Shadow questionably. "Professor?"

The black hedgehog sighed. "That's what I call Gerald, as he likes to make various devices when business is slow. Would you like me to get him for you?"

"Yes please."

Shadow disappeared into the back. Sonic looked at the tools and items that hung from the walls, when Shadow came back with Gerald. Gerald looked like an older, kinder version of Eggman, wearing an apron and a tool belt.

"Greetings, I'm Gerald Robotnik. Shadow tells me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, about two things actually," Sonic started. "Vector gave me a young horse, and he said I could get a brush from here."

Gerald chuckled. "Ah yes, grooming is important for healthy livestock." He pulled a brush out of a box under the counter. He rang it up and Sonic paid for it. "And what else can I do for you?"

Sonic put the brush in his rucksack and pulled out the watering can. "I was told you could upgrade this. I need to find a faster way to water."

"Ah, I see," Gerald said, taking the watering can. After examining it, he handed it to Shadow. "Shadow, what do you think?"

Shadow knew that Gerald was testing him, so he looked over the can carefully.  "Using some silver ore, we could upgrade the can to hold twenty percent more water and triple its output range."

Gerald laughed. "That's exactly correct, my boy! You'll make a fine blacksmith." Shadow grinned.

"Silver ore?" Sonic asked.

"The metal we need to reinforce the can's structure, and forge a new nozzle," Shadow said.

"Unfortunately," Gerald said, "we don't have any ore on hand. You can find some if you dig in the mine by the lake." He showed Sonic a color photo of what the ore looks like.

"Ok," Sonic said. "I'll be back."

Sonic left the blacksmith, cut through his farm, and went into the cave by the lake. To his surprise, someone was already there.

"Tails?"

Tails looked up from his digging. "Oh, hey Sonic. What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Sonic said, "but I'm here looking for silver ore."

"I'm looking for gemstones," Tails said. "If I find one or two more, the blacksmith can turn them into a necklace."

"A necklace? What for?"

"Well, Cream's birthday is coming up soon and..."

"Say no more," Sonic said. "I'll keep an eye out for any gems."

Sonic then started digging. After finding a bunch of junk ore, he came across a couple shiny gems. He picked them up.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called. "Look what I found."

"I found something too," Sonic said. He showed Tails the gems.

"Here's what I found," Tails said, holding up some silver ore.

"Trade ya!" Sonic said.

Sonic took the silver ore. Now he could get that watering can upgraded. He walked out of the cave with Tails.

Tails looked at the gemstones. One of them was different than the others.

"Sonic, this one jewel you found," Tails started, "it looks like an emerald, but it's red."

"Weird," Sonic said. "I thought all emeralds were green."

"So did I," Tails said.

They walked into the blacksmith.

"Welcome back," Gerald said. "Oh, I didn't know you both knew each other. Did you both find what you were looking for?"

"Sure did," Sonic said, showing him the ore. Tails showed him the gemstones.

"Hmm, two jobs. This could take a while…Wait, I know! Shadow!"

"Yes professor?" Shadow said, coming out of the back.

"We've got work to do. Could you work on the watering can while I make the necklace?"

"Of course, I'll get started right away," Shadow said, taking the watering can and the ore.

Gerald took the gemstones. "What an unusual emerald," Gerald said, holding up the red emerald.

"Will it be usable in the necklace?" Tails asked.

"Of course. It'll make a fine centerpiece for the necklace," Gerald said. "We should have both tasks done in about three days."

Sonic and Tails left the blacksmith. "Hey Tails, wanna see my new horse?" Sonic said.

"Ok," Tails said.

"Wait for us!" they heard Amy call. They turned around and saw Amy, Cream, and Knuckles just leaving the poultry farm.

They arrived at the farm. "Wait here," Sonic said, and ran over to the stable. He opened the door.

"Come on out, Tornado," he said in a soothing voice. Tornado came out nuzzled against Sonic. Sonic laughed and patted the horse. He then led tornado over to the others.

"Guys, meet Tornado," he said proudly.

"He's pretty," Cream said, petting Tornado.

"I'm sure you'll raise him just fine," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, he's too small to ride, but he'll get strong in no time," Sonic said.

After a while, they said goodbye to Sonic and Tornado and left. Sonic then brushed Tornado and put him back in the stable. Mighty dropped by and collected the shoots, paying Sonic.

Sonic then went inside and checked the weather, drinking a can of soda. Tomorrow was going to be sunny.

_Now what do I do to water the plants?_ Sonic thought as he finished his soda. He turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the blacksmith, Gerald and Shadow had gone to sleep. On one of the work tables was the old watering can, the silver ore, a stone pot for melting the ore, and some metal shaping tools. On another table sat a beautiful gold chain, the gemstones, and some more tools.

The red emerald started to glow brightly…


	4. The Chicken and the Weasel

_I finally got some reviews! Cool! I got the next chapter ready. A bit of the plot starts to thicken later in this one. This is where it starts to go closer to Sonic-style than the Harvest Moon style. It's amazing what one can write on the back of a tray liner in between taking orders in a drive-thru :)_

Sonic got up the next day and was about to start breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. It was Amy.

"Hope I didn't wake you," Amy said.

"Nope, just got up," sonic replied. "What's up?"

"Today should be the day that the egg hatches," Amy said.

They went over to the chicken coop. There were pieces of egg shell on the floor, and a little yellow fluffy object was on the floor.

Sonic picked up the object, which turned out to be a baby chick. It chirped happily.

"Welcome to the family," Sonic said.

"What're you going to name it?" Amy asked.

Sonic thought about it. "How about…Birdy?"

Amy smiled.

The two hedgehogs left the chicken coop. "Looks like I'll be by later to buy some chicken feed," Sonic said.

"Ok, see you then," Amy said, and left for the lake to meet up with Cream.

Sonic went in and ate. He then noticed the can from last night. He rinsed it out and was about to drop it in the recycle bin when he got an idea.

Running outside, he filled the can at the little spring and started watering the plants using the soda can. It only held enough for two plants before it needed a refill, but it would do for a few days.

Putting the can in his rucksack, he checked on Tornado. He fed and brushed him. "Lookin' good, Tornado," he said to the horse.

By now, the Poultry farm should be open, so he went there. Knuckles was there, and was happy to sell Sonic some bags of chicken feed.

"Right now, the chick will only need a little. Once it becomes an adult, it'll need about two cups of feed a day."

"Thanks," Sonic said.

Sonic left and went back to the farm. He put a little feed out for Birdy, who chirped happily and started pecking at the food.

Sonic then went on his usual rounds of foraging, he found Amy by the lake, looking up into a tree.

"Hey Amy, what's 'up'?" Sonic said jokingly.

Amy chuckled, then pointed up at the tree. "I was sitting by the lake, and my headband fell off. Before I knew what happened, a bird picked it up and dropped it into a tree. He probably thought it was a stick he could use to build a nest."

Sonic looked at the tree. The even lowest branch was too high for either of them to reach.

"Where's Tails or Cream? They can fly, right?"

Amy sighed. "Tails is fixing the oven at the inn for Vanilla. Cream is helping her make food for the guests that don't require cooking."

Sonic looked at the tree again. He got an idea.

"If you stood on me, you could probably reach the branches."

Amy blinked. "Is that safe?"

"Only one way to find out," sonic said.

"Well, Ok."

Sonic stood under the lowest branch and cupped his hands. Amy stepped in his hands and boosted herself up. Soon she was standing on Sonics shoulders.

"Almost there…" Amy said, reaching for the lowest branch. After using Sonics head as a stepping stone, she managed to get on the branch. She worked her way to the branch that her headband was on and grabbed it.

"Yes!" she said. Then she heard a cracking sound. Her eyes got big.

Another cracking sound. The branch started to point down at a slight angle. Amy gripped the branch in fear.

The branch snapped, and Amy started to fall, yelling.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. He raced under her to catch her, but Amy fell right on top of him.

Amy got up. She was sore, but ok.

"Sonic, where are you?" she asked, looking around.

"Oww…" she heard from under her, and saw she was standing on him. She immediately got off. Sonic sat up, and then gripped his left arm in pain.

"Come on, let's get you to the doctor'" Amy said, worried. She grabbed her headband and put it in her pocket, and helped Sonic walk slowly all the way to the hospital.

When they entered, Bunnie looked up from her paperwork. "Oh mah stars! What the ho-ha happened?"

"Well," Sonic started in a slightly strained voice, "an angel fell from Heaven and landed right on top of me."

Bunnie looked confused. "Did he get whacked in that noggin of his or somethin'?" he asked Amy.

Amy shook her head. "I fell out of a tree, and he broke my fall. I'm fine, but I think he's hurt."

"Ah, I see," Bunnie led them to an examination table. "Ya'll wait here. I'll go round up the doc."

She quickly returned with Antoine. "Bunnie was telling me what happened. Let's take a look at that arm, no?"

After some tests, Antoine announced his results. "Nothing is broken, just dislocated. This may be hurting some." He moved Sonics arm back into place. Sonic let out a small yelp.

"Ok, all better. With some rest, you should be feeling better in the morning. Just be avoiding such fuelish things in the future, yes?"

"Thanks, doc," Sonic said. His arm was still a little sore, but felt much better.

"Slice of pie," Antoine said.

"That's 'piece of cake,' sugah," Bunnie corrected.

"Yes. I am happy this is so," Antoine said.

Amy and Sonic walked back to the farm. "You'll be Ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Good thing I finished my chores earlier."

"Ok, hope you feel better," Amy said. Then she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Sonic went inside, took off the rucksack, and read from the "Farming for Dummies" until he fell asleep.

*******************

Sonic got up. It was a nice day. Then he noticed his arm was all better. Grinning, he ate and went outside. A weasel was outside looking around.

"I'm Nack," said the weasel. "I'm a wandering salesman, and I've got items for sale that you just can't find anywhere else."

"Well, I…"

"Come on, take a look," Nack said, pulling out an axe. "Look at this! It has a blade that can cut anything at all."

The axe blade then slid off and fell to the ground with a thud, leaving Nack holding just the wooden handle.

"Uhh…it also comes apart for easy storage!"

"I don't…"

"How about this?" Nack said, pulling out a mallet. "It's got solid construction and a large striking surface."

Sonic took the mallet. "Hey, this is Amy's mallet!" he said.

"That's right!" Amy yelled. She was at the gate with Knuckles, Tails, and Cream. They ran up to Sonic and Nack. "You stole if from me!"

Nack crossed his arms. "I'll have you know that this mallet was hand-crafted in a small town in Germany. You must be mistaken."

"Then why is 'Amy Rose' engraved on the handle?" Sonic asked, pointing out the name.

"Uhh..." Nack was lost for words. He started to sweat.

Sonic handed the mallet to Amy. "Here, pay him back for the mallet."

Nacks eyes got big.

"BAKA!!" Amy yelled as she whacked Nack with the mallet. He was knocked out cold.

Knuckles whistled. "No doubt about it, that's her mallet."

"Come on, let's take him to Officer Snively," Cream said. Knuckles picked up the unconscious weasel and brought him to the mayor's house. Sonic Knocked on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Eggman said, opening the door.

"Is Officer Snively home? We had a problem with a thief," Sonic said, pointing at Nack, who was just coming to.

"I'm right here," a shorter man in a police uniform appeared next to Eggman in a police uniform. He had a big nose and only a few hairs on his head. "Officer Snively, at your service, sir."

Sonic and the others told Eggman and Snively what happened. Snively handcuffed Nack and brought him inside, reading him his rights.

"Thank you for catching him," Eggman said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I got work to do. See ya!" Sonic said. He and his friends left.

Eggman closed the door. Snively took the handcuffs off of Nack, who then took a seat at the table. He took his hat off to rub his head where he got hit with Amy's mallet.

Eggman stood next to the table, his back to the thief. "Did you find anything out?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

"Yeah, that girl is mean with a mallet," Nack said.

Eggman brought his fist down hard on the table, causing Nack to jump nervously. "Besides that!" Eggman yelled.

"You already saw that he's made a good number of friends," Nack reported. "He's got a horse and a baby chicken. His crops are growing at a good rate. I don't think he's harvested any yet, but his plants are surprisingly large. He'll probably get that farm in good shape by the start of fall."

"That's not good. I have the resources to build my factories and robots, but I can't do it as long as that hedgehog is growing that organic crap they call food. As long as it brings in any income, nobody will let me build anything on that land."

Eggman turned around and faced Nack. "You know what to do."

"Ok," the thief said, and rubbed his head. "Hey, do you have anything for curing a headache?"

Eggman walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. "Take two of these and call me in the morning." He tossed two objects to the weasel.

Nack caught them. They were bundles of $100 bills, neatly bound in rubber bands. He grinned. "I feel better already."

_Well, this is an interesting turn of events. And if you're thinking of trying the HM series, remember that there aren't any major conspiracies like this. The HM game is pretty much about farming, making friends, getting married, and having a family. Don't expect to try to overthrow anyone or fight evil. Just a warning._

_Oh, and the bit about Sonic breaking his arm is a variation of an event in the N64 version of Harvest Moon. In there, your character comes across one of the potential wife characters that sprained her ankle, and you carry her back to her house (there's no clinic in the N64 version.) I just modified the event a little bit._


	5. Turnips, Turinips, Turnips

_Wow, people like my story. The hard part now is trying to keep it that way. Hopefully my later chapters can measure up. I'll just have to wait and see. I don't own any HM or Sonic characters, or Cha-Cha Slide (or is it __Casper__ Slide?)_

Sonic returned to his farm. Tails decided to come along. The first thing they noticed is the surface was bulging where the turnips were planted.

Sonic thought back to the book he was reading. "I think they're ready," he told Tails.

Sonic went over and grabbed the top of the turnip. With only a slight pull, the whole turnip came out. Sonic was surprised at how big and fresh it looked. He put it aside and pulled out another one. Pulling all these turnips reminded him of a video game he played as a kid…

"Hey Tails!" he said. "Do you see any Shyguys I can throw these at?"

Tails fell over laughing.

Soon, Sonic had pulled every turnip that was ready. He put them in the shipping bin. All except for the four biggest ones. He set those aside for something he was planning.

"Tails, could you water the rest of the plants while I tend to the animals?" he asked.

"Sure!" said Tails. Sonic gave him the soda can and Tails started to water the remaining plants.

Sonic noticed that Birdy had gotten bigger. He picked the chick up and noticed it got heavier too. He set it down and put some food out for it. It chirped happily and started eating.

Sonic then tended to Tornado and decided to let him run around in the field. Tails finished watering shortly thereafter.

"What are you going to do with those turnips?" Tails asked. They were walking down the road, each carrying two turnips.

"You'll see," Sonic said. They went into the inn.

"Hello Sonic, Tails," Vanilla said from behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you cook a large meal? I brought some fresh vegetables from my farm."

Vanilla's eyes got big when she saw the turnips. "These are the best turnips I've seen! But why four of them? Did you plan on having a lot of people?"

"The whole town," Sonic said. "I want to celebrate my first harvest!"

"Sure thing. Everything should be ready by six," Vanilla said.

"Thank you. Let's go tell everyone, Tails." Sonic sped off with Tails following.

Vanilla started moving the turnips to the kitchen area. She was getting hungry just looking at them.

Sonic and Tails went around inviting everyone. They all said that they could come, except for Eggman and Snively, who had an "Important Meeting."

Their last stop was by the lake, where Amy and Cream were.

"Hey ladies. We're throwing a celebration at the inn tonight," Sonic said.

"What for?" Amy asked, interested.

"My first harvest," Sonic stated proudly.

"You should've seen them. Those turnips were huge!" Tails said.

"At the inn? My mom know about this, right?" Cream asked.

"Of course. She's going to be cooking the turnips," Sonic said.

"She might need my help. I'm gonna go."

"I'll come help out too," Tails said. They left, leaving Amy and Sonic alone.

"Feeling good, farmer Sonic?" she teased.

"Yup. Everything should be fine from here on out."

"So, you plan to stay? You're happy working on the farm?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Sonic said. "But not as happy as when I'm with you."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then kissed.

Tails and Cream entered the kitchen and saw Vanilla choosing some family recipes that involved turnips. Cream's eyes got big when she saw the turnips. "You were right, Tails. They're giant!" She then turned to her mom. "Tails and I are here to help you cook, mom."

"Wonderful!" Vanilla said. She showed them the three recipes she chose to make. Each one had a photo of what the finished product looked like. "Here's what we're making."

When they saw the pictures, their mouths started to water and Tails stomach growled.

"Let's get started," Cream said.

Later that night, the inn was filled with people. Vanilla, Cream, and Tails only used three of the turnips, so they put the last one out on display for everyone to see.

Sonic had arrived a few hours ago to help with stuff like dishes and drinks. He was now greeting everyone. He recognized them all, except for three.

"Hi, I'm Sonic. I don't believe we met."

The first of the three was a large purple cat. "My name is Big. I'm a local fisherman."

The second one was a bee with flight goggles. "I'm Charmy. I run the wine villa next door. Try my wine sometime, it's great."

The third one was a purple chameleon. "I am Espio. I live alone in the forest, honing my ninja skills. I also am involved with construction, as the simplicity of carpentry balances my rigorous ninja training."

Sonic greeted more people, and was complimented on his large turnips. Vanilla, Cream, and Tails were also complimented on their fine cooking skills. Everybody loved the food.

"I'll play some music," Tails said after his second turnip sandwich. He took out his laptop and plugged the nearby stereo system into the headphone jack of the computer.

Sonic walked over. "Hey Tails, could you..." he whispered into Tails ear.

Tails smiled and searched his Mp3 collection. "No problem," he said.

Sonic walked over to Amy, who had finished eating her turnip salad. Tails started to play some slow dance music.

"May I have this dance?" Sonic asked Amy. She smiled and took his hand. Everyone cleared out the center of the room, and they started to slow dance. Soon, Cream and Tails joined them, as well as Knuckles and Rouge, and a few other couples.

Sally sat in the corner, eating. She saw Sonic dancing with Amy and started to sob. The people around her got annoyed and moved away from her in disgust.

It was nearly 10 when people started to leave. "Don't forget that your merchandise will be ready tomorrow," Shadow said to Sonic and Tails.

After everyone else left, Amy started bringing dishes to the back while Sonic swept the floor.

"That was fun!" Amy said.

"Yeah, except when I played the Cha-Cha Slide," Tails said. He had played that song, and the whole room started dancing to it. At least, until the point in the song where everyone stomped. When they did, the floor began to creek ominously, sounding like it was going to break. Everyone got too scared to continue.

"We should have this every year!" Cream said.

"Yeah, our own Harvest Festival," Sonic said.

Soon, they finished cleaning and went home and to sleep.

The next day, Sonic woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. "Delivery!" He heard Mighty say. Sonic opened the door and signed for the package.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It just says O.S. on the box," Mighty said.

"Oh, the operating system! Thanks! What do I owe you?"

"Actually…" Mighty started. He then handed Sonic some money in an envelope. "I was in a hurry to get to the party at the inn yesterday that I forgot to leave the money. I took out the cost of your order already."

Sonic looked in the envelope. It was almost as much as he made from all those bamboo shoots on the day he met Amy.

"Thanks," he said.

Sonic finished his other chores when Tails stopped by.

"Hey Sonic!" He called. "Ready to go to the blacksmith?"

"I'm ready," Sonic replied. The two left and went to the blacksmith, which just opened.

"Here you go," Shadow said as he handed Sonic the watering can. It looked brand new.

"And here's your necklace," Gerald said to Tails. It had all the jewels that Tails found mounted on a gold chain, with the red emerald in the center, kind of like a pendant.

Sonic and Tails each paid them for their great work. Tails put the necklace in his pocket. "I'm going to wrap it later," he said.

"Oh yeah, I got the operating system for Omochao in the mail today."

"Cool, stop by later and we can install it," Tails said.

Tails went back to his room at the inn, while Sonic went back to the farm. He tested his watering can and found out it could water a wide range. Satisfied, he picked up the package with the operating system and ran off to the inn.

When he got there, Tails already had Omochao on one of the tables with his computer hooked up to it.

"Do you think it'll work?" Sonic asked, handing the package to Tails.

"I'm sure it will. It will reformat and be just like from the factory. Then I'll restore the memories I downloaded before."

Tails opened the package and put the disc in his laptop drive. It only took about five minutes to finish the process. Tails then pressed the on switch on Omochao.

"Where am I? Who am I?" it asked.

"Just a second…" Tails said, and then started restoring the memory.

"There, done," he said.

"Sonic," Omochao said. "Did you find out the current price of chicken?"

Sonic laughed. "We've got some catching up to do."

The next couple weeks started to go by quick. Sonic now had three chickens by incubating the eggs that Birdy laid. He named the new ones Cluck and Peck.

Tornado was getting bigger and faster. Sometimes Sonic would race around the farm with him. They both enjoyed running in the fresh air.

With the upgraded watering can, Sonic started growing more plants at a time. Anything he grew was always an amazing size. 

Cream's birthday was fun, and they had cake at the inn. She loved the necklace from Tails. They were becoming closer.

Amy and Sonic started to get closer too. They sometimes sat by the lake, or went for walks on the beach.

Then came the day of the Goddess Festival. Sonic did his chores fairly quick. He was cleaning himself up when he heard a knock at the door.

There stood Amy. She was wearing a long white gown and sandals. "How do I look?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "It needs something."

"Really? Like what?"

Sonic reached into his rucksack and pulled out a white box.

"Here you go," he said, smiling.

Amy opened it and found a beautiful necklace and earrings. The necklace was kind of like the one Tails gave to Cream, except it had a green emerald.

"This is a present for you. It's also to make up for missing your birthday last month."

Amy looked at the jewelry. "It's beautiful…"she said. Then she thought for a second. "Hey, you only got here at the beginning of this month! You weren't even living here on my birthday! "

"Better late than never," Sonic said with a smirk.

Amy put on the jewelry and looked in a mirror. "Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go!" Sonic said.

_-----------------------------------_

_That's the end of that chapter. Now I'm hungry for some turnips. Read and Review._


	6. Having A Good Time At The Festival

_Hey, I'm alive! Sorry for not updating. I've been busy with college, work, family, downloading every subtitled episode of Rockman.EXE.  Hopefully I can get back on track now. I'm now planning on writing a Rockman.EXE fic.  Oh, and I changed (or will change, if I upload this chapter first) my pen name to Romshark, so it's easier to remember. Yes, I'm the same Romshark as at GSCentral.com, bt.s0nicfreak.com, occasionally at GameFAQs.com, and a few other places._

--------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Amy met up with Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge at the festival. Rouge and Cream were dressed similarly to Amy. "This gown won't fit over my wings!" Rouge complained.

"Calm down, you look fine," Knuckles reassured.

"Tails, this necklace goes great with my gown," Cream said.

"Anything goes great with you…" Tails said, and then blushed when he realized what he said. Cream giggled.

Sonic then noticed Sally walk up to them. She was dressed up too. "Hey guys," she said.

"Did you find a date, Sally?" Sonic asked, just trying to be polite.

"Of course" she said. She ran off and came back with a skunk. "This is Geoffrey. Sonic, I know you wanted to go with me, but Geoffrey's the man in my life."

"Me with you? But I…" Sonic started.

"Now, now," Geoffrey started, "don't be a sore loser. We can't all go with the most beautiful women, but I'm glad you settled for what you could get."

Sally and Geoffrey walked off, laughing together.

Sonic put his hand on Amy's shoulder, who was starting to cry. "Don't listen to them. They don't have any clue what beauty is."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "Come on guys, let's go have fun."

As they enjoyed themselves, a hot-air balloon flew over the Freedom Farm. A familiar-looking weasel started dropping small pellets from the balloon.

"Huh?" Omochao said when it detected something hitting the roof of the dog house.

"Sounds like a hailstorm…" it concluded, and then went back into standby mode.

The weasel in the balloon snickered evilly.

Near the end of the festival, Eggman tallied the votes for the cutest couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie!" he announced over a microphone. The cutest couples are…Tails and Cream and Sonic and Amy!"

Everyone applauded the two couples, who took a bow. Sally started crying into Geoffrey's shoulder, but nobody really noticed.

After the festival, Sonic and his friends went to the beach. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were having a swimming race while Amy, Cream, and Rouge sat on the edge of the pier, talking. They had taken off their jewelry and sandals and left them with the guys stuff in a dry area.

Tails had finished first. He had used his twin tails as a propeller to make himself go fast in the water, like a torpedo. Knuckles was the second best, since he grew up so close to the beach. Sonic finished last, since he was used to running instead of swimming.

Tails was now hovering above the water's surface with his two tails spinning below him. He looked like he was sitting on his spinning tails. He hovered closer to the girls. "Hey Cream, come on in! The water's great!" Tails said.

"Nope," Cream said. "The water will ruin my makeup."

"But the festival's over, and you still look great without it," Tails protested.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Cream said.

Tails then grinned evilly. "They say a rabbit's foot is supposed to be lucky," he said. He reached up and grabbed Cream by the ankle.

"But I think your luck ran out."

Tails stopped his tails from spinning. He plummeted back into the water. Cream let out a small cry of surprise as she was pulled off the pier.

Once Cream and Tails resurfaced, she splashed some water at him. He splashed water back. Soon, they were splashing water at each other, laughing. Sonic and Knuckles joined them.

Amy and Rouge looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped into the water. It was one big water fight.

"Wait, doesn't white clothing become clear when it gets wet?" Sonic asked.

(A/N: I think it does…)

"Don't worry," Amy said, splashing Sonic. "We're all wearing regular shirts under these gowns."

Rouge stopped splashing and her eyes got big. "We were supposed to wear regular shirts?" she said in a small voice. Everyone stared at her when they realized what was happening.

Rouge snapped back into the present and tried to cover herself. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!!" she yelled at the others.

Knuckles laughed. "Don't worry, I've got a spare shirt in my rucksack." He got out of the water and over to their stuff.

As he was opening his rucksack, something caught the corner of his eye. Cream and Amys necklaces. Were the emeralds…glowing? He shook it off and got out the shirt. _Probably the way the sun hit them_, he thought.

Soon, they decided to go home. Tired and wet, Sonic entered his farm. Omochao activated.

"Sonic, did you and your friends avoid the hailstorm earlier?" it asked.

"What hailstorm?"

"At 12:38 p.m. I detected multiple hard objects hitting the roof of my home. This was consistent with how a hailstorm behaves."

"No, it was a perfect day." Sonic thought back to his friends. "Perfect…"

The pellets that fell from the balloon started to dissolve into a dangerous chemical…

------------------------------------

Well, that one is up.  I'll try to get the rest up in a shorter amount of time (considering the whole thing was completed some time ago, except I may make some adjustments.)


	7. Seeds of Destruction

_Wow, no new reviews. Maybe I waited too long to update._

_Oh, and I'm not sure when I last said, but I don't own Sonic or related characters, or Harvest Moon, or other stuff that you don't think I'd own._

----------------------------

A few days later, Sonic was examining a dead plant. His field was now full of them. "What's happening?" he asked Amy and Tails, who had stopped by.

"I don't know," Tails said. "We should have the soil analyzed."

"Where do I get it analyzed?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you can send it away for testing, or ask _her_ to check it out…"Amy said with gritted teeth.

"Sally?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. That little computer of hers can scan the soil."

"Let's go ask her," Tails said.

Soon, they were standing in the library with a bag of soil.

"Can I help you?" Sally said sweetly.

"Could you use your computer to check this soil for us?" Tails asked.

Sally laughed. "This is a library, not a laboratory! Why should I help you guys?"

"Think about it," Amy said. "What happens if the farm goes under, and the town closes?"

Sally thought about it. She envisioned being in a big city. She might actually have to get a real job. She'd be stuck flipping burgers or something.

Sally shook the thoughts out of her head. Sighing, she decided to help.

She took the bag of soil and dumped it on an old piece of scrap paper. Then, she took out her mini-computer and pointed it at the soil.

"Nicole, analyze soil for inconsistencies regarding the nutritional requirements for produce."

"Analyzing, Sally," the mini-computer, Nicole, responded.

"Analyzation complete. Sending results to printer…"

Sally got the printout from a small printer by the window and handed it to Sonic.

"Here you go, have a nice day," She said.

The three left and went to the inn for a quick lunch.

Tails swallowed a bit of his sandwich as he read the results "According to this, there isn't a single nutrient in the soil."

"So the soil's no good?" Cream asked, joining them.

"Sonic would have better luck getting the seeds to grow by leaving them on his table."

"There must be something we can do," Amy said.

"Well, on my travels around, I heard of a town near here," Tails started. "There's a farm in that town that said to sell special fertilizer, and hybrid seeds that can grow anywhere. If you could get those, they could get the farm running again."

"I understand the fertilizer, but how about the hybrid plants? Does that mean I can only use their seeds?" Sonic asked.

"Not with a certain type of hybrid," Tails said. He wrote down a long scientific name for a plant on a piece of paper and the name of the fertilizer. He then handed it to Sonic. "This type will absorb whatever's causing the soil to become unusable. In a way, it'll recycle the land."

Sonic put the paper in his rucksack. "Any idea what this town is called?"

Tails thought about it. "I can't seem to remember. It had a name that I'd thought I'd never forget, too…"

"Maybe they should have called it 'Forget-Me-Not town'," Cream said sadly.

Tails jumped up. "That's it! The place used to be called 'Forget-Me-Not Valley! Now, what's its new name?"

"Forget-Me-Not Valley? I've got friends over there," Vanilla said from the counter. She started walking up to the group.

"Do you know what the name of it is now?" Cream asked.

"I don't know off the top of my head, but I just got a letter from one of my friends a few days ago…" she started digging under the front counter. "Here it is!  The return address is…Station Square."

"That sound's right," Tails said.

"Where is Station Square?" Sonic asked.

"West of here. It's about two weeks away if you walk," Vanilla said.

"I'll get there in two days." Sonic announced.

"You're going?" Amy asked.

"I've got to, Amy. The farm needs me to."

"I'll look over your animals while you're gone," Tails offered.

"Thanks," Sonic said. "I'll let Omochao know I'm leaving, so it won't bother you much."

"One more thing," Vanilla said. "There's another person named Sonic in Station Square. You might want to know this to help avoid confusion."

"Thanks again," Sonic said. "Guys, I'll be leaving in one hour. Meet me at the main road." He then sped off.

Sonic finished packing his rucksack. He left the brush for Tails to use with Tornado, bought enough chicken feed from Knuckles to last the week, and left Mighty a note about what happened. He also put his journal and a couple other personal things in his rucksack.

"Omochao," he said to the blue robot. "I'm going on a trip to Station Square for a week. Let Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, or Rouge on the farm, and help them if they need it."

"Understood," Omochao said. "Have a safe journey."

Sonic ran over to the main road that leads out of the area. Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Vanilla, Eggman, and Snively were all there.

"Sonic, good luck," Amy said, starting to cry.

The others also said their farewells, and Sonic then zoomed off to the next town.

"He'll make it. I know he will," Eggman said.

"I hope you're right," Amy said while crying. She and the others left.

Eggman looked at Snively. "Call Nack. We've got work to do."

----------------------------------

_That's it for that one. Stay tuned for the next chapter._

_Anonymous, sorry for making Rick into Knuckles.__ However, I did try to only have him in the same job, not the personality. Same thing in reverse for fans of Maria (who is the quiet librarian that I replaced with Sally)._

_Shadow and Espio will help out some more later._


	8. Adventures in Station Square

_ I finally got this one ready. I didn't like this chapter much, so I uploaded the next chapter also. I don't own any of the characters._

Sonic had been traveling for over a day and a half. He stopped to check a sign.

"Station Square: Five miles. Perfect!" Sonic said, and he ran in the direction the sign pointed in.

Sonic entered Station Square. He checked his watch. It was only 8 in the morning. He continued until he ran across a farm.

_Maybe this is the place_, he thought. Seeing a young boy, he went over to ask.

"Excuse me," he said. "My name's Sonic. Is this where I can buy fertilizer?"

The boy looked at him funny. "Sonic, is that you? Did you lose your memory or something? You look different, too…"

"Huh?" Sonic said, confused. _Wait a minute. Vanilla said that there's a Sonic here already. What if he looks a little like me?_

"There's some confusion. I'm not from around here. I came from Knothole Village. I heard that there's another Sonic here, but I'm looking for the farm where I can buy fertilizer and hybrid seeds."

"Ah, I think I get it," the boy said. "My name is Chris. I'm running the Thorndyke farm with the help of my grandpa."

"Nice to meet you. So, do you know where the farm I'm looking for is?"

"I sure do!" Chris said, grinning. Then the grin faded from his face. "Oh, I just remembered: the farm is closed today."

Sonic frowned. "Now what am I gonna do?" he said. He then sighed. "Well, I guess staying here one day won't kill me."

"Stick with me. I'll show you around, after I finish watering my crops," Chris said.

Chris finished up and took Sonic for a quick tour of town. They stopped at the entrance to his farm.

"See that over there?" Chris said, pointing to a fenced in area across a small river. It had crops growing, and buildings that looked like tents. "That's the farm you're looking for: the Underground Farm. They'll be open tomorrow."

They then went to the inn. A tall yellow robot with a head shaped like a pill was behind the counter, organizing paperwork. Two more, one a shorter grey one, and a very short black one with a rocket on his back, were cleaning up the lobby. "Hello, Chris," the yellow one said said.

"Hey Decoe," Chris said. "My friend Sonic from Knothole Village is going to be here a day, and needs a place to spend the night. Sonic, this is Decoe. The grey one is his brother Bocoe, and the little one is there cousin Bokkun. Together they run the inn."

"No problem," Decoe said. He wrote down some information, and Sonic paid for his room. "Shall one of us carry your bags for you?"

"Sorry," Sonic said. "All I've got is the rucksack on my back."

"Very well," Decoe said. "When you are ready, you are in room number two."

Sonic and Chris left the inn and went into the bar. A large red robot and a cat-girl were behind the counter.

"Sonic, this is E102 Gamma, the local bartender, and his waitress Sara," Chris said.

"Hey cutie, what'll it be?" Sara asked Sonic with a wink.

Sonic grinned nervously. "Uhh…I'll have one of those," he said, pointing to a sign.

"Your order has been processed and is now being generated," Gamma said, making the drink.

Sonic got his drink and paid for it. He then drank some. It was actually pretty good. He thanked them and left with Chris.

Chris then went under a nearby tree and pulled out a sign.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm selling stuff," Chris responded.

"You don't just sell everything to your local buyer?"

"We don't have one," Chris said. "I can ship some stuff, like dairy products, but I can't ship vegetables. People here pay pretty good for my stuff, anyway. If I can get a chicken, I'll be able to ship more stuff, though."

"You don't have a chicken?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet, but I hope to buy one soon."

After a minute or so, a young pink hedgehog girl stopped by. "Hey Chris," she said. "Do you have any milk?"

"Sure Rosie, right here," Chris said. Chris then noticed Sonic had a wide-eyed expression on him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sonic said, shaking his head. "It' s just that…she looks a lot like a friend of mine named Amy, just a lot younger." Indeed, the hedgehog girl was pink, wearing a green top, an orange skirt, a red headband, and white and purple sneakers. She seemed to only be about eight years old.

"Amy Rose from Knothole Village? She's my cousin!" Rosie said. "I'm Rosie the Rascal. I live here with my friend Rob O' The Hedge."

Sonic smirked. "I'll tell her you're doing well."

"Ok, thanks. Nice meeting you!" Rosie said, taking the milk and running off.

Not seeing anyone else around, Chris took down his makeshift shop and they continued on.

Next they went to a large field that was bombed to pieces. A large robot was working on something.

"That's E-123 Omega. He's Gamma's cousin, and he designs fireworks."

Omega turned his head towards Sonic and Chris. "Greetings," he said. "I have just finished a new design. I will now demonstrate."

Chris took a step back. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Fireworks went off before Chris could respond. They flew everywhere, some flying back down and blowing up more land.

"Eradicate!" Omega yelled. He seemed to be enjoying the whole thing.

The fireworks finally stopped. Sonic and Chris looked at the new holes nervously. Sonic then noticed a group of fireworks that never took off and didn't explode. "What's with those?" he asked.

Omega looked at the failed fireworks. "These were using a type of gunpowder I got very cheep. Obviously, this is inferior gunpowder." He picked up one and looked at it closer. His eyes flashed red.

"Worthless consumer models!"

"We'll let you get back to work," Chris said. He and Sonic left quickly.

As they passed the inn, they noticed someone else was selling stuff under the tree.

"That's Old Owl. He buys and sells stuff from different towns, but he's a little scatterbrained."

"Are you sure you don't want to buy anything?" Owl asked the nearby tree.

Sonic tilted his head to the side. "I see." They walked up to the new shop.

"Hey guys," Owl said. "Find anything you like? I'll be right with you, after I finish with this customer."

"Uh, that's a tree," Chis said.

"Oh. That explains why he drove a hard bargain."

Sonic noticed a pretty gold ring on the table. It had a $600 price tag on it. "I'd like this," he said, picking it up.

"Ok," Owl said. "That'll be…uh…"

"$600?" Sonic said.

"Oh, ok," Owl said. He got out some money and handed it to Sonic. "Thanks. I've always wanted one of these."

"Wait…" Sonic said.

"Time to close," Owl said. He quickly took down his displays and was miles away in the blink of an eye.

"Uhhh…." Sonic said. He had the ring in one hand and Owl's money in another. He shrugged and put both away. "That was weird."

It was getting late, so Sonic went to the inn, while Chris went back to his farm.

The next morning, Sonic got up and stretched. "That's the best sleep I've had since I left Knothole," he said to himself.

Sonic stepped outside and saw Chris walking past the river with a fishing pole. In a flash, he was next to him. "Morning," Sonic said.

"Huh? Oh, good morning." Chris said. "I'm going fishing. Wanna come?"

Sonic shrugged. "Why not?"

As they got close to the lake, they heard talking from a nearby dig site. Curous, they went in. Inside were two robots. One was based on a chicken, named Scratch. The other one, named Grounder, looked like a green tank with drill-bits for his nose and hands.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I've made a huge discovery!" Scratch said.

"No you didn't. I found it!" Grounder said. Scratch whacked him on the head. "Owww…"

"Found what?" Sonic asked.

"I found some ancient inscriptions on the walls," Scratch said.

Chris looked at it. Whatever it was, he couldn't read it. "What does it say?"

Grounder went over to the inscription. He lifted an arm up. The drill cone disappeared into his arm and a three-prong robot hand popped out. Grounder used this hand to open a compartment in his chest. He pulled out some reading glasses and a book. Putting the glasses on, he then opened the book.

"This says: 'The Servers Are the Seven…'"

"That's it?" Scratch asked.

"The last word is too damaged to read," Grounder said. "I'll try to read this next one."

Grounder then started to translate another inscription. "It basically translates to: 'Chaos Control is activated by a wish from that who is pure of heart.'"

"Chaos Control?" Sonic asked.

Scratch shrugged. "Beats me, but I'll keep looking until I find some answers."

"I'm doing all the work," Grounder muttered.

Chris and Sonic left. After some fishing,  Chris got up.

"Let's go to the Underground Farm now," he said.

Sonic got up from under the tree he was sitting under. "Ok."

They got to the farm, where three hedgehogs were playing musical instruments. "Hey guys," Chris said.

"Hi," they all said as they stopped playing. Sonic noticed they all sounded very similar.

"This is my friend named Sonic from Knothole village. He needed to buy some supplies." Chris turned to Sonic. "This is Manic, Sonia, and…Sonic."

"So this is the guy people confuse me with?" Sonic said. He looked at them. They all looked a lot shorter than himself. They also sad no coloring in their eyes. Manic was green, with spikey hair and a red vest. Sonia was purple with more formal wear on. Their Sonic was a different shade of blue than Knothole's Sonic.

(A/N: During this, I'm going to use KV-Sonic for the Sonic from Knothole, and SS-Sonic for the one in Station Square.)

"So, man, what can we get you?" Manic asked. KV-Sonic pulled out the list that Tails had given him. The trio looked at the list.

"You're in luck!" SS-Sonic said. "We have just what you need."

"I'll take all I can carry," KV-Sonic said.

"I'll get the seeds. Sis, you get the fertilizer," Manic said.

"There is no way I'm going near the fertilizer again. Do you know what that stuff really is?" Sonia said.

Manic rolled his eyes. "No. We've only been farming for five years, and I still don't know what fertilizer is," he said sarcastically.

SS-Sonic sighed. "I'll get the fertilizer," he said.

Soon, KV-Sonic was trying to fit it all in his rucksack. Luckily, it was really big. As he did, he found an egg in the bottom of his rucksack.

_I must've forgotten this in here_, he thought. Then he got an idea. He handed it to Chris.

"Here you go," KV-Sonic said. "Put this in the incubator in your chicken coop. This'll hatch into your very own chicken."

Chris looked at the egg. "Are you sure it's OK to just give it to me?"

"Of course. I've got chickens that produce eggs every day at home. Trust me, in a week or so, everyone here will be able to eat omelets for breakfast."

Sonia licked her lips at the thought of a good breakfast. "Sounds good to me."

Soon, KV-Sonic and Chris were standing at the road out of Station Square. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Chris said. "Maybe someday I'll come and visit."

"I'll be waiting," Sonic said. He then sped off towards home.

------------

_The next chapter should be up . . . now._


	9. Return to nothing

_Don't own anything. Blah blah blah._

----------------------------

Sonic was glad to be home. He had what he needed to get the farm running again, and he couldn't wait to see his friends.

Sonic ran to where his farm was, and came to a sudden stop.

His house was gone. So were the other buildings. He ran over to where his house was and found the remains, burned to ashes.

Everything had caught on fire and burned down.

Gripped with panic, Sonic ran over to the Poultry Farm to get some answers. He then noticed it had also burned down.

"No…Amy…Knuckles…"

Sonic looked around. He could see the Animal Dealer and the Blacksmith from where he was standing. It didn't look like anything else had burned down.

Not knowing what else to do, Sonic ran to the inn. He went inside.

Vanilla saw him. "Sonic!" she said, running over to meet him.

"My farm…Amy…Tails…" was all Sonic could get out.

"Don't worry, everyone is all right. Even the animals," Vanilla reassured.

Cream came out of the back. "Sonic, you're back!" she said.

"Cream, could you take him to the others?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course," Cream said. "Follow me!"

Cream took off out the front door, Sonic following close behind.

They went to the lake. It was the same lake that Amy and Cream went to in the morning sometimes. They went into the cave.

In the cave, he found Amy, Knuckles, and Tails. Tornado and Sonics chickens were there, along with a bunch of chickens that Sonic guessed were from the poultry farm. Even Omochao was there.

"Sonic!" Amy said, running over to hug the blue hedgehog.

"I'm glad to see everyone is alright," Sonic said, "but what happened? Our houses…"

"Burned down," Knuckles finished. "One day, we were working on your farm, when the stable caught on fire. It spread across the dry grass and caught all the buildings on fire. We scrambled to get all the animals out. We didn't have anywhere else to bring them, so we brought them to the cave."

"Once we got them to safety, Cream flew to us and told us that the Poultry Farm was on fire, so we saved all those chickens too," Amy said sadly.

"So then what happened?"

"After the fires were put out, Officer Snively investigated. He ruled that the fire in the stable was electrical," Amy answered.

"Sonic, there was no electricity in the stable," Tails said.

Sonic thought about it. There wasn't a light or an electric outlet in the stable. That building never had any power.

"And then," Knuckles said, "he said a piece broke off of one of your buildings, flew over to our place, and caught it on fire. I looked, that seems to be highly unlikely, given the distance between your buildings and ours.."

Sonic went over to pet Tornado, while trying to figure out what to do next.

Sally was walking down the street. She heard the farm burned down, along with any hope of the town surviving. She kept hearing herself say "Do you want fries with that?" in her head.

She passed by the mayor's house. "Good job on that farm," she heard Eggman say.

What was that about the farm? She hid in some bushes under his window and got out Nicole. She turned down the volume so that Nicole wouldn't talk. Sally then pressed a button to record the conversation.

"Yeah, everything burned down to ashes," a voice she didn't recognize say. "You'll have those factories up in no time."

"Excellent," Eggman said. "It's time to bring this dump into the modern world."

Sally was shocked. The mayor was behind it all?

"Snively!" she heard Eggman yell. "You left the window open! Get it closed before someone hears us!"

"Yes sir," he replied. She saw Snively poke his head out the window. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping.

Snively looked left and right but didn't see anyone. He never bothered to look directly down, where Sally was. He then closed the window and the curtains.

Sally got up and quickly took off for the inn.

Vanilla was watering some indoor plants when Sally came running in.

"Excuse me, but do you know when Sonic gets back?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, he's already back. Why do you ask?" Vanilla said. She knew that Sally wasn't the nicest person in town.

"I've got some important information about the fire at his farm," Sally replied.

Vanilla looked surprised. "I'll go get them. Wait here," she said, and took off.

Soon, they were all in Cream's room, upstairs with the door locked. They were listening to what Sally had recorded.

"It's time to bring this dump into the modern world," they heard Eggman say on the recording. After the part where Snively closed the window, Nicole announced the end of the recording.

Sonic and Knuckles both were visibly angry. Eggman, Snively, and this other character that they recognized as that weasel Nack had torched Sonics Farm. Knuckles was sure that they had done the same to his poultry farm.

"So what do we do now?" Tail asked.

Sonic thought for a few minutes, then snapped his fingers.

"Guys, I have a plan."

"Really? What?" Sally asked.

"Not yet," Sonic said. "I'm going to go get some help. I'll be beck in about half an hour, then I'll fill you guys in.

--------------------

_If I remember in time, I'll upload the next one. . . sometime._


	10. Plan into Motion

I don't own Sonic or Harvest Moon.

------------------------------

Two hours had passed since Sonic and his friends met in the inn. Eggman and snively were at home when they heard a knock at the door. It was Sonic.

"Hey, I'm back in town!" Sonic said.

"Sonic? Uhh…did you hear about your farm?" Eggman said.

"No, what about it?"

"Well, it caught fire and burned down."

"WHAT!!" Sonic pretended to be surprised. "But..how…"

"Come on, we'll go examine the damage," Eggman said.

"What about Officer Snively? He should come too. I'll probably have to file an insurance claim."

Snively got up from his desk. "Of course I'll come, sir."

The three left for the farm. After they were out of range, Tails and Amy snuck out from behind a nearby building.

"Ready?" Tails asked.

"I will do my best," a voice said that belonged to neither of them. The door to Eggmans house seemed to open and close by itself.

There was nobody in the house, it seemed. Then, Eggmans chair moved away from his desk. A figure materialized. It was Espio.

Espio took out a small digital camera that Tails had given him had and took pictures of some interesting paperwork and schematics.

Putting the camera away, he then went invisible and moved Eggmans chair back into position.

Outside, Tails and Amy were waiting behind the building. "Let's go," Espio said, still cloaked. They ran back to the inn.

Soon, Sonic, Eggman, and Snively came around the corner, talking.

"It's not going to be easy restoring all that," Sonic said.

"WHAT?!" Eggman said, then quickly composed himself. "I...I mean, are you sure you want to restore all that, just for a little farm?"

"Yeah, I'll have to think about it. Well, I'm going to go see my friends. See you later." Sonic then sped off.

When he got to Creams room at the inn, Tails already had the images from the camera copied to his computer and was displaying them.

"Sonic, look at this…" Tails said. "It shows some sort of compound in the cave in the middle of Angel Lake."

"Let's go check it out," Sonic said. They all left for the lake.

Angel Lake wasn't the same lake that Amy and Cream hung out at all the itme. This one was further away. It had an island in the center, called Angel Island. It had a small cave. Before, people could go in during winter when the lake froze over. However, it was determined that the mine ran out of ore over a decade ago, so nobody even bothers to go there.

Now, Sonic and his friends were standing at the lake edge, looking at the island.

"Tails and I can fly there, but what about you guys?" Cream asked.

"I don't know…" Sonic said.

"Hey, I found something!" Amy yelled. Everyone came over to her. She pointed to the water.

"What about it?" Sally asked.

"Watch."

Amy then stepped on the water. She started slowly walking to the island on the surface of the water.

"How…" Knuckles asked.

"Ah, I see!" Tails said as he tried it too. "There's a bridge here. It's made of clear plastic, so it blends in with the water!"

Soon, everyone was in the cave on the island.

"Hey, an elevator!" Knuckles said.

They went down the elevator. Sally had Nicole keep track of where they went so they wouldn't get lost, and would build a map of the place at the same time.

"This place is huge," Tails said. "I can't believe they built it without anyone realizing it."

They went down a path that was booby-trapped. When they did, the floor opened up and they fell down a shoot, into a prison cell with two other people.

"Sonic, is that you?" said one of the two people that were already in the cell.

"Huh?" Sonic said. He turned around and saw his Uncle Chuck, half-starved.

"Uncle Chuck!" he said. He hugged the older hedgehog, a tear in his eye. "I thought you…you…"

"No, I'm ok now, for the most part," Uncle Chuck said, tears in his eyes as well.

"Daddy!" they heard Sally yell. She was hugging the other occupant of the cell.

"It's so good to see you, my dear," the older chipmunk said.

"Her dad?" Sonic asked.

"That's Max, her father," Uncle Chuck said. "He's been missing for the last five years. Turns out Eggman locked him up back then, like he did to me a few months ago."

"Eggman…" Sonic said with hate in his words.

They heard someone approaching. Espio went invisible. Around the corner came Eggman, Snively, and Nack.

"Who dares invade my...you!" Eggman spat out.

"Who else?" Sonic returned.

"You're just as troublesome as your uncle," Eggman hissed.

"Must run in the family," Uncle Chuck said proudly.

"Espio," Snively said, pointing to a nearly monitor, "don't try to hide. Our technology can see through your tricks."

Espio reappeared. "I have failed as a ninja."

Nack opened the cell and grabs Amy. He pulls her out of the cell and closes it before anyone can react. He then takes her mallet and tosses it behind him.

"Now to pay you back for the headache you gave me…" the weasel said. He then smacked Amy in the face with the back of his hand, hard. She crumpled to the floor, shaking.

"AMY!!!" Sonic and Knuckles both yelled.

Amy moaned and slowly pulled herself onto her hands and knees. She then realized that she was staring down the barrel of a handgun.

Nack was going to kill her.

She heard the sound of the firing hammer getting into position. "Now you'll pay the full price for messing with me," Nack said.

"Eggman! Snively! Stop this madness!" Cream yelled, crying. "Please!"

Eggman laughed. "Oh, I would, but you see, Nack here will give us a ten percent discount on his 'services' if we let him resolve some grudges he has."

A single tear came from Amy's terrified eyes as Nack pulled the trigger.

"NO!!" Sonic yelled. Without thinking, he spin-dashed through the cell door, knocking it down. He managed to get right between Amy and Nack, just in time for him to get hit with the bullet, instead.

Sonic collapsed right in front of Amy. Everyone was in shock, but Knuckles and Espio recovered first. They leapt through the now-open cell door and knocked the bad guys out cold.

Amy could hardly see, as her eyes were filled with tears. She trembled as she slowly crawled over to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic…" she finally managed to get out in a weak voice.

All of a sudden, Sonic started to move. "Sonic?" Amy asked, surprised. Sonic moaned and rubbed his back.

"What happened?" he asked, dazed.

"You were shot, and we thought…" Amy said before she got choked up and couldn't finish her sentence.

Sonic checked himself for where he was shot, and found a bullet hole in his rucksack. Opening it, he found the bullet lodged in the soda can he had used to water his crops before. The bullet still had enough force to knock him out, but the can had protected him from any injuries, let alone death.

The two hedgehogs got up, and then noticed that everyone was out of the cell, and that Snively and Nack were on the floor, in pain.

Nack was slowly crawling for his handgun, which was on the ground a couple feet away from him, hoping nobody noticed him. He had just wrapped his hand around the gun and started to pick it up when a red boot pinned his hand down.

Nack let out a cry in pain. He looked up and saw Amy standing on his hand, brandishing her mallet. Nacks eyes got wide.

"BAKA!!" Amy yelled. She got ready to swing her mallet. That's the last thing Nack remembered before the mallet sent him unconscious again.

Sonic then noticed something. "Hey, where's Egg-belly?"

Everyone looked around and noticed that the mayor had managed to sneak away. They heard the sound of someone running down one of the paths out of the room.

"There's no way I'm letting him get away," Sonic said. He got ready to run off.

"Sonic, wait," Tails said. He ran up to the hedgehogs side. "I'm going too."

"Hey guys," Sally said. She ran up and gave Nicole to Tails. "You might need this."

"Ok," Sonic said. "You guys get back to town and keep an eye on these crooks. We'll deal with Eggman," he ordered, pointing to Snively and Nack. Then, Sonic and Tails ran off.

"Wait, we're coming with you guys!" amy and Cream said, chasing them.

"Girls, wait!" Knuckles yelled after them, he started to chase after them when a large stone door closed behind the girls, stopping Knuckles in his tracks.

"What the…" Knuckles said. He put his hand against the door as if he was trying to tell if it was real or not.

"Knuckles," Rouge said softly. "We need to get out of here."

Knuckles stared at the stone door for a second, and then gave it a good punch. This startled everyone, but the door didn't even dent.

Knuckles sighed and turned around. "Any clues on how to get out of here?"

"I know the way," Sally said. "I memorized the map on Nicole before I gave it to Tails."

"Let's go," Knuckles said. Sally led the way while Knuckles and Rouge carried Nack and Uncle Chuck and Max carried Snively. Espio brought up the rear, ready for any surprise attacks.

Sonic and Tails sped through the tunnels, and stopped where the path divided into two. As they were trying to find out which way Eggman went, they heard someone running behind them. They turned around to see Amy and Cream.

"What're you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"We couldn't let you go it alone…" Cream said.

"But it's dangerous!" Tails protested.

As they argued, they didn't know that a hidden camera was watching them.

A trap door opened up below them, sending them falling, again.

They landed in a small room, the opening in the ceiling closing up after they fell through. They glanced around. Were they in another prison cell?

The walls started to move in with a low rumble. Everyone's eyes got big and they huddled together, their eyes closed. Fear gripped them all.

It was then that Sonic and Tails made the same wish.

Please, I don't care what happens to me, just don't let this be the end for my friends.

The emeralds on Amy's and Cream's necklaces started glowing, but nobody saw this because their eyes were closed. The emeralds were responding.

_A noble wish from that who is pure of heart…_

The rest of the group had just made it across the clear bridge and back to the main land. That's when they saw a bright flash of light on the path leading back to town. When the light died down, Amy and Cream were standing there, with eyes closed. The glow from their emeralds had died down before the flash of light did, so nobody saw the emeralds glowing. Sally ran up to them.

"Guys?" the librarian chipmunk asked, confused.

"Sally? How'd you end up down here?" Amy asked. Then she opened her eyes.

"Huh? We're…outside…" she said. Cream opened her eyes, and they got big.

"But how…" Cream asked.

Amy wasn't even thinking about that. She was looking back at Angel Island. "Sonic…" she said.

Sonic and Tails had also been teleported out of the trap pit too. They were transported right into a large room with lots of monitors and controls along the walls. Eggman was at one of the controls. He had just seen a white flash on the hidden camera he was watching in the room that his foes were just trapped in. He noticed another flash on a screen showing the land outside the compound, and saw Amy and Cream appear. He turned around when he saw the reflection of the white flash on the computer screen in front of him. "What the…" he yelled.

Sonic and Tails opened their eyes. "We're Ok!" Tails said. They then noticed that the girls weren't with them. They started to fear the worst.

Eggman started yelling. "How did you escape my trap? I was watching, and then there was a bright flash, and all four of you disappeared! You guys appeared here, and those meddlesome girls ended up outside!" He pushed a button, showing the outside camera on a large screen. Sonic and Tails could see the girls and their other friends on the shoreline.

Eggman started screaming in rage. "How did you escape?!"

"The girls are Ok!" Tails said to Sonic.

Eggman stopped screaming when he heard this. He then realized something: they had no clue how they got out.

"You must think you're pretty lucky," he hissed at the hedgehog and fox. "But not lucky enough!"

Eggman spun around and hit a large red button on a console. The room started to shake as numerous large ape-like robots started entering.

"These are what you wanted to build on my farm? A factory to build these?" Sonic said as he and Tails backed away from the robots. "Somehow, I don't think they'd sell very well on the U.S. market."

"Who said anything about selling them?" Eggman said, grinning.

Tails scanned the robots quick using Nicole. "Heavy armor, multiple weapons, advanced AI…Sonic, these are designed for war."

Sonic clenched his fist in anger. "You're planning global domination."

"Correct!" Eggman bellowed. "But you won't be around long enough to see that, I'm afraid. Attack!" he ordered his robots.


	11. Fight for the village

_Here it is. The final two chapters. Enjoy. I don't own, so don't sue. The song is Numb from Linkin Park, which I also don't own._

---------

The robots started to approach Sonic and Tails. Sonic dashed forward and spin-attacked one of the robots, cutting its arm off. Another robot managed to grab Sonic and throw him into a nearby wall.

_/I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface/_

Tails took to the air and landed on one of the other robots. He opened a panel and started to mess with the robots wiring.

_/I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes/_

Tails accidentally tripped a failsafe while rewiring the robot, causing it to self-destruct. He went sailing across the room from the explosion.

_Caught in the undertow / Just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow / Just caught in the undertow)/_

Sonic was up again, avoiding the gunfire of a robot. By circling the robot that had thrown him earlier, he managed to get that robot shot at. However, it only slowed it down a little and both robots went after him.

_/I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware/_

Tails got up with a groan and realized he was next to a computer terminal. He quickly plugged Nicole into a USB port and started hacking into the computer. He got into the main control systems and made some changes. The robots stopped attacking them and started firing on each other.

_/I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you/_

Eggman let out a cry of surprise when he saw his own robots attacking each other. He then saw Tails on a computer terminal. Realizing what the fox was doing, Eggman quickly turned around to the computer terminal he was at. His hands flew across the keyboard in an attempt to lock Tails out of the system.

_/Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly_

_Afraid to lose control/_

Unsuccessful at locking Tails out of the system, Eggman ran over to Tails. Tails didn't see Eggman coming, and was knocked off his feet.

Tails slammed into a nearby printer from the impact, but he managed to hold onto Nicole the whole time. As soon as Nicole was disconnected from the USB port, the terminal locked up and had to reboot. Eggman hit the terminal with his fist in anger.

_/'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you/_

Eggman turned around to see what was currently happening. He saw his prized creations continue to fight with each other, some of them already out of commission. He then saw Sonic walking towards him, holding a piece of scrap metal as if it were a baseball bat.

_Caught in the undertow / Just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow / Just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take/_

Eggman panicked and ran to the next terminal. He knew he couldn't regain control of his robots, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. He pressed three buttons on the terminal. Every working monitor in the room changed to display "Self-Destruct Activated" and started a sixty-second countdown.

_/I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware/_

Sonic wanted to finish Eggman off, but knew he and Tails had to get out of there. Seeing thick metal doors slowly closing the tunnels off, he grabbed Tails and got past the one door before it completely closed.

_/I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you/_

Sonic and Tails ran through the tunnels like crazy. Tails was getting directions from a map that he downloaded into Nicole from Eggman's computer. Nicole was also keeping track of how much time they had left.

They reached a dead end, but the map showed a hidden door. With only a few seconds left, Tails put Nicole in his pocket and started to push against a discolored part of the wall with all his might. Sonic joined him.

_/But I know_

_I may end up failing too/_

The door popped open. They were now in the room with the elevator and the cave entrance. They ran as fast as they could.

_/But I know_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you/_

The entire town was on the mainland, watching Angel Island. Snively and Nack were there too, but they were tied up with some thick metal chains that Gerald provided. They were also be guarded by Knuckles and Shadow.

Everyone was surprised when Angel Island exploded in a giant fireball. Some of the townsfolk started to cry, while others bowed their heads in a moment of silence for Sonic and Tails.

_/I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware/_

Big the Fishing Cat noticed something flying in the air. As it came close, he recognized it. He wasted no time in letting everyone else on the shore know.

Soon, all eyes were on the approaching object. It was Tails flying, unsteadily, while hanging on to Sonic.

_/I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you/_

They landed near the townspeople, breathing heavily. Both had numerous burns, cuts, and bruises. Sonic in particular had a large gash in his left side.

_/I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Is everything what you want me to be/_

Amy and Cream pushed through the crowd and stopped a few feet away from Sonic and Tails, unsure of what to think. Sonic smiled, gave a weak thumbs-up, and collapsed to the ground.

_/I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Is everything what you want me to be/_


	12. Healing

Sonic woke up. He looked around and didn't recognize anything.

White. When Sonic looked around, that's all he saw. There didn't see any doors or windows, let alone where the walls were, if any even existed.

Where am I, he thought.

"This is your mind."

Sonic turned toward the source of the voice. There was a young echidna girl standing there, where nobody was standing before. She was wearing a dress similar to that worn during the Goddess Festival, except that the ends of the dress seem to extend into the white background. Perhaps the walls were somehow part of the dress, or the other way around.

"I'm. . . where?" Sonic asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tikal. I am the Harvest Goddess."

Sonic was dumbstuck for a second. It seemed unbelievable that he was in the presence of a legend, but it seemed too real to be a dream or hallucination.

"I brought you into your mind while your body heals in the real world." Tikal continued. "This lets your physical being heal faster. I also wanted to thank you for all that you have done for the town."

Tikal lifted an arm and a shimmering image appeared behind her. Sonic could see various people in the town, working. "The town is getting back to normal, thanks to you. The only thing that's needed is . . .you."

"Me?" sonic asked.

With a wave of her hand, Tikal changed the image to show Tails. He was working on restoring part of the Freedom Farm. Tails stopped and looked at the clouds in the sky, with a distant look on his face. The image changed to Knuckles watching over the chickens, with a grim look on his face. Then, Cream and Vanilla were in the supermarket buying supplies from Rouge, but they didn't seem to be very focused.

"They miss you. The doctor thinks that your chance of survival is minimal."

"I…what?!" Sonic asked, surprised and partly scared.

Tikal smiled. "Don't worry. You will survive. You see, everyone in the town hopes that you will recover. Hope can heal you better than any power that I have. In fact, the most powerful source comes from here." She changed the image once more.

The new image showed Amy, sitting near the lake, crying.

"Amy…" Sonic said softly. He reached out to her, but the image dissolved the second he touched it.

Tikal started to fade into the white surroundings.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw a ceiling. He was back in the real world, but where?

"Easy there, sugah," he heard someone say. He turned his head to see Bunnie. He then realized he was in the hospital.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry yourself none, you'll find out soon enough," Bunnie said. "I'll go tell tha doc that you're conscious."

Soon, Antoine was at the hedgehog's side. Bunnie excused herself to pick up some supplies from the store.

"How long have I been out?" Sonic asked.

Antoine looked up from his clipboard. "About a week."

Sonic's eyes got big. "A week!? I gotta go see if my friends are alright!" He started to get up.

"No! Not yet! I must perform ze final checkup. You must cooperate, Mr. Hog-hedge."

"That's 'hedgehog,' Dr. Antoine. Hedge-Hog."

"I am tereebly sorry, Mr. Hedgehog, but I can assure you that your friends are all being in perfect health. Now, let us begin, yes?"

Sonic gave up and let Antoine run his tests. After an hour, Antoine found nothing wrong, save for some fatigue.

"Thanks, doc." Sonic said, getting off the examining table and dusting himself off. He picked up his rucksack from a nearby counter and put it on.

Antoine stood by the door. "Just remember to contact me at ze slightest problem."

"Will do," said Sonic. He headed for the door. Antoine opened it for him.

"SURPRISE!!"

The entire town was outside the hospital. Bunnie had actually gone out to let everyone know to start setting up for the surprise while Antoine stalled Sonic.

"What's…what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"We're celebrating your victory over Eggman," Uncle Chuck said.

"We would have celebrated a week ago, but we just couldn't. Not without our man-of-the-hour," Amy said.

"To our Sonic Hero!" Cream yelled.

"To our Sonic Hero!" everyone else repeated.

Sonic nervously put his hand behind his head. "Thanks guys…" he started, "but I don't deserve all the credit. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Sally, Espio, you guys were a big part of this too. Even Nicole was important. I never would have been able to do this without any of you."

"He's right," Tails said. He had his left arm in a sling from last week's events, but was otherwise Ok. "We all did it together!" He raised his good arm in the air in triumph.

"Tails told us what happened with your battle with Eggman," Amy said. "From what we were told, it was a miracle you guys even made it out without being burned to a crisp. And then when you just collapsed on the ground after you and Tails landed...I thought…I…" she couldn't finish her sentence without crying.

"That whole adventure what pretty scary," Sonic admitted. "But do you know what the scariest part was for me?"

Amy wiped a tear away. "No, what?"

"When we got caught in that trap with the moving wall. I thought I'd lose all three of you. But, I was especially afraid of losing you," he said, a tear forming in his eyes.

"How did we get out of there?" Cream asked. "I've been trying to figure that one out for the last week."

"I don't know," Tails said. "The last thing I remember doing in that trap was making a wish."

"Hey, same here!" Sonic said.

The two friends looked at each other. "Safety of my friends, regardless of what happens to me," they both said at the same time.

Sonic thought about it, then thought about Amy and Creams necklaces. The legend that Scratch and Grounder were telling him. Is it possible…

Sonic shook the thought out of his head. "It doesn't matter," he said. "What matters is that we're still here. And I've got something I want to do."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic dug quickly through his rucksack and found what he was looking for. "Amy," he said. He dropped to one knee before her, presenting the engagement ring he got in Station Square.

"Will you marry me?"

Amy's eyes got big. Everyone in town got real quiet. Time seemed to stop for a moment.

Amy finally overcame her surprise. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, of course I will!" She threw her arms around Sonic, hugging him tightly.

"Hey careful, Amy! I just got out of the hospital!" Sonic said jokingly. The townsfolk started to applaud and whistle, cheering on the now-engaged couple.

Sonic used the supplies he got in Station Square to get his soil in good condition. In a week, he was growing his large vegetables and bringing in lots of money. The first thing he did was hire Espio to build a large, modern stable and chicken coop so that he could get his animals out of the cave.

Since the poultry farm property bordered Sonic's property, Sonic and Knuckles agreed to have an extremely large house built where the poultry farm was. Knuckles would live there along with Sonic, Tails, and Amy. He shared the chicken coop with Sonic, which was three times as big as his old one and Sonic's old one combined. Tails arm got better, so he helped Sonic and served as the town's repairman.

Uncle Chuck became the next mayor. He directed affairs in a much fairer manner than Eggman ever did.

Snively and Nack were locked away in a federal prison. Neither one had any hope of getting out.

Amy and Sonic were married three months after the Eggman incident. Not too long after, Tails proposed to Cream, and they married half a year later. Rouge asked Knuckles about marriage, but he was being hardheaded about it. But maybe one day he'll pop the question.

Meanwhile, deep under where Angel Island used to be, a single computer monitor came to life. It had a small crack in it, and the picture was anything but clear. What could be seen was an image of a biological brainwave pattern stored on the computer regaining consciousness. Notepad opened up automatically, and the following text was appearing as if being typed in.

"I will have my revenge! Ha, ha, ha!"

--------

_Well, I hoped you liked it. I think I pretty much got too far off the Harvest Moon part, but that's one reason I posted it in the Sonic area. And sorry, but I have no plans to make a sequel. If anyone else feels like it, go ahead. I'm going to try writing a Rockman EXE fic. You might not see if for a little bit, since I want to write it all out first, and hopefully I'll get it posted faster than this one. Till then, later!_


End file.
